Gantz: Beginning of Darkness
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: All it takes... is for you to die... Massive cross-fic. Read and please... REVIEW!


**Gantz: Beginning of darkness  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: M for graphic violence, graphic nudity, Lemons.  
Summary: All it takes... is for you to die... Massive cross-fic.  
A/N: My friend wanted me to do a Naruto Gantz cross fic... I'm doing it... just a bit bigger. Characters are in the Gantz world not the other way around. So most characters will be students and they will die. Like Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Toriko and more. Enjoy the carnage!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that shall appear in this story nor any characters that appear in future.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Summoning the dead**

A boy gazed out at the distant clouds his mind on something other than clouds. The boy wore a large trench jacket that was open revealing the white shirt underneath that hid powerful muscles. He also wore black pants with several white symbols in a spiral motion and on his forehead was a white headband that trailed all the way down to the floor. His eye's were a piercing deep blue much like the morning sky, and his hair was as golden as the sun. "Naruto!" The boy nearly jumped and turned to his violet haired teacher Anko. "Could you please tell me the answer to this question." Naruto looked up with his bright blue eye's at the board and stared at the difficult math problem posted up there. He ran a hand through his spiked sun-blond head.

"Uh... No clue!" He said smiling, she threw the piece of chalk in her hand directly at his head where it hit it's mark with a soft 'Pft!'

"Maybe you would've gotten that question right if you hadn't been dawdling over there! You're staying after school!" Anko roared. This was met with a whistle, Naruto turned his eye's to the long black haired boy with black eye's. "Inuyasha! Would you like to stay with Naruto after school as well?" The boy shook his head raising his hands.

"No thanks teach," Inuyasha said in a gruff voice. Anko snorted and she grabbed another chalk piece while Naruto rubbed his head.

"Good, now shut up and listen up this week is prom week. Now what that means is..." However Naruto had stopped listening to Anko yet again as he drifted off into his own little world.

**-After School-**

Naruto sighed as he watched the other students file out, then he grabbed his back pack and shuffled over to his math classroom. Anko was currently on the computer her eye's glued to the screen. Naruto paused then he looked around, no one else was there. Very slowly he sneaked up behind his teacher making no sound what-so-ever, he peeked over her shoulders. His teacher was staring at the inbox of some type of mail service. Naruto looked up to see the browser, 'Iruka's Dating Service' Naruto had to hold back laughter. Anko needed help with dating? Now that was something that was really laughable especially with the way she constantly teased all the boy's in her class. By wearing high-level cleavage revealing clothes nearly to the point of seeing her nipples. Anko was still staring at the computer, Naruto slowly sneaked back to the door when he was at the door he cleared his throat. Anko jumped and quickly closed out of the dating site and was looking at him. "Oh! There you are! You're late you know." she said. Naruto just shrugged and went to his usual desk up front. Anko turned back to the computer.

"Having dating issues?" Naruto asked, Anko froze and turned to face him.

"That is none of your business young man! Take out your books!" Naruto just shrugged and pulled out his work book and math book.

"Just saying... didn't you used to date Kakashi?" Anko glared at him.

"Young man you are one step away from Detention on Saturday with me!" Anko snarled, Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"All right! I give up! Geeze just trying to be helpful." Naruto said and opened his book, Anko didn't say anything just stared at him then she looked back at the computer. Then she sighed, and she grabbed her chair and palcing it in front of Naruto's desk sat in it. Naruto didn't say anything he just stared down at the math problems scratching his head.

"Here... you do it like this." Anko said pulling out her pencil and writing down the equation the correct way. Naruto 'oh'd' and began to follow through with the equation. Anko watched him and gave herself a secret smile.

**-1 hour later-**

Naruto looked at Anko, then he rubbed the back of his head. "Well thanks teach for the help." He said hesitantly. Anko just closed her eye's and gave a snort.

"In the end you don't need help you can do this you just choose to be lazy. You can't do that type of thing your not like someone else." She said. Naruto just scratched his head and bowed his head.

"Yeah I know I'm no Shikamaru..." Naruto said, Anko smirked at this.

"Well even if you aren't a genius you have your own smarts... remember that." Anko said, Naruto just shrugged and shouldering his bag walked to the door. He stopped at the door and turned his head to his teacher.

"You know if you ever need a guy, I'm available!" Naruto said grinning, Anko blushed red and was about to reply when Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Just kidding! Good luck finding a boyfriend!" He said laughing and he turned and left. Anko stared at where Naruto was and then she sighed and smiled slightly.

"Huh... Whaddya know... There's one possibility I never thought of..." She said to herself.

**-Outside-**

Naruto walked his bag shouldered his coat fluttering in the light wind. "Yo... You finally out?" Naruto looked up to see Inuyasha leaning against one of the gate pillars, smoke drifting slowly up from a cigarette in his mouth. Naruto just grinned then he pointed to the lit cig.

"Put that thing out... it's gonna kill you one day and I'd hate for it to be today." Naruto said, Inuyasha gave a snort and inhaled deeply on the cig and blew a steady stream of smoke through his nostrils.

"And you being mister nice guy I'm sure you know what kills people and what doesn't, huh?" Inuyasha said, Naruto didn't say anything he continued walking going past Inuyasha who looked at the cigarette in his hand then throwing it at the ground and stomping on it quickly before running up to Naruto and slowing down when he neared the blond wonder. "So how was the extra lesson?" Naruto just rolled his eye's.

"Boring, like everything else in school." Inuyasha just shrugged and looked at Naruto.

"Well...?" He questioned, Naruto stopped as Inuyasha stared at him, Inuyasha stopping as well.

"'Well' what?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous from the intense stare.

"Did you... You know... make your move?" Inuyasha asked, Naruto stared at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you make a move on Sensei?" Naruto blushed crimson.

"WH-WHAT!? You crazy who would want to make a move on that crazy purple headed snake woman!?!?" Naruto shouted. It had long been known that Anko had an extreme love for snakes and kept a few as pets. However, this was pale in comparison to the gleam that appeared in Inuyasha's eyes.

"You did didn't you!? Finally after what 2 years? You make a move!" Inuyasha crowed Naruto still blushing just hmphed and began to walk even faster. Inuyasha was practically skipping around the blushing blond.

"Shut up!" Naruto snarled glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was singing.

"Naruto and Sensei sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Inuyasha had to duck the powerful right hook that Naruto had sent at him. He was lucky that he had been bouncing around. If he hadn't he would've lost quite a few teeth, for Naruto was not only in the karate club but was also in the boxing, and judo club and was one of the strongest kids in the school. Another kid who was strong was a guy named Luffy who was known for being a scatter brain yet he was ridiculously strong much like Naruto.

"Cut it out! I'll bash you in if you keep this shit up Inu!" Naruto snarled holding up his fist, Inuyasha stopped when Naruto used the chopped bit of his name.

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha growled holding up a clenched fist.

"I wouldn't have to call you that if you hadn't been saying ridiculous things like that!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well it's true isn't!?" Inuyasha roared.

"It isn't so-! MOVE!" Naruto Shoved Inuyasha to the side just in time to avoid the bat that swung at him, from a teenager on a bicycle. Then there was laughter and a dozen other teenagers showed up.

"Well well well... lookee here boys. It's Naruto the Raging Fox and Inuyasha the Wolf King!" One teenager said shouldering his bat. Naruto glared at the teens then he turned his gaze to Inuyasha who was glaring at him then he turned his glare to the teenagers.

"And who the hell are you idiots?" Inuyasha snarled. One kid held up a gloved hand, on the back of the glove was a marking of a red eye with three comma marks. "That mark!"

"That's the Sharingan of the Uchiha..."

"Ha! You got that right!" One kid said.

"We got orders to... deal with you for good this time!" Then there was the unmistakable click of a gun and then Naruto's world became blurred as he felt something hot pass through him and his world became blurred. He couldn't feel anything, his ear's were ringing. He could dimly see Inuyasha shouting... what was he saying? Naruto didn't know... it didn't matter anyway, he was dead... and nobody would care.

* * *

**???**

Naruto was staring up into the ceiling, while voices muttered, "Look another one! What's going on?" Naruto sat up and looked around the first thing he noticed was the large black ball in the middle of the room. The second thing he noticed was the people surrounding the black ball. An old man wearing glasses with white hair spiking downwards and wearing a white hospital gown and a man wearing a black suit and tie with golden bowl cut covering one eye and a cigarette in his mouth. A rather burly man with blue hair that was a tangled mess wearing a tank top and shorts, and a man wearing an orange Ogi with blue bands and belt, with black, hair that spiked in all manner of directions. All of them were staring at him, Naruto looked at them.

"What?" He said rather aggressively, the man with the black hair raised a hand.

"Nothing just surprised to see all these different people. We didn't expect to see a kid here." Naruto felt a vein pulse on his temple as he stood up angrily.

"I'm not a kid! I'm frigging 18!" the guy who talked earlier raised his other hand in surrender.

"Ok! Ok! You're not a kid we get the picture." He said quickly, laughing slightly. Naruto sat down grumbling then remembered that he had been shot he looked down his undershirt had a small hole where the bullet had penetrated but other than that his skin was as smooth as babies bum. Then he saw a laser beam appear from the black orb and watch trace something in the air. He gasped as he saw the large quantity of black hair.

"Inuyasha!"

"You know that guy?" Naruto nodded.

"He's my best friend!" The man with spiky hair 'Oh'd' then he walked forward and held out a hand.

"My name's Goku!" Naruto looked at the hand then he took it.

"The name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" The burly man looked at the two.

"So how did you guys die?" He asked Naruto looked at the man.

"What do you mean how did we die? Are you saying we're here because we're dead? But that's not possible I can still feel my heart beating in my chest." Naruto said. The burly man gave a snort.

"Yeah you can feel your heart but you surely must've felt you're heart stop when you died right?" The burly man asked. Naruto was silent true he had felt his heart stop but now it felt as if he had never been shot in the first place. He looked at Inuyahsha who had several holes in his clothes however the skin was smooth without injury. He stared at the holes then he turned to look at the burly man.

"Okay then... How did you die?" Naruto asked the burly man. The man scratched his head.

"I died cause I ate a blowfish..." He said smiling Naruto face planted.

"And what about the rest of you?" He asked. The old man gave a laugh.

"Cancer I'm afraid!" he said.

"None of your business small-fry." The bowl cut said.

"Underground Tournament." Goku said smiling, Naruto looked at Goku and now that he got a second look at him the man was muscular not like the burly man but muscular enough. When the beam had finished materializing Inuyasha another beam came out this time way up high taller than even Naruto. A large quantity of blonde hair spiked back much like a lions mane, and a tall figure wearing a red Ogi. Goku blinked then he pointed at the head.

"No Way! Keiji!?" The head turned and looked at Goku a slightly hyper and enthusiastic voice emerging from the head.

"Goku? What happened? I remember Vegeta breaking my ribs then everything went black."

"So Vegeta killed you too?" Keiji nodded. "Damn that guy's a maniac."

"Uh... 'Keiji?''Vegeta?' Could you explain?" Naruto said, Goku nodded.

"You remember when I said I died due to an underground tournament?" Naruto nodded. "See there's a certain fighter there called Vegeta, he's a friend of mine along with Keiji, one day he kinda got angry cause someone said that I slept with his wife and using that as an excuse he challengedme to a fight. We fought and in the end he broke my back and a few of my ribs. Then well I remember being led on a stretcher but I must have died on the way to the hospital or something." Goku said, "Keiji would know more." Keiji looked as his large body reappeared. He moved his large muscular arms, and looked as his bare feet appeared.

"Well Goku, after you died I challanged Vegeta to a match. I was bearly in the ring when he attacked cracked my ribs and broke my neck. From the looks of it he doesn't even care that he killed you... Nor that he killed me." Keiji said, then he looked around. "Where the hell are we anyways?" Goku shrugged. Then Keiji had fully materialized. They stood there staring at each other. Then the black ball began to sing.

* * *

**Yes This is a Gantz Crossover... And yes this will feature characters from games, movies, anime, manga wherever and whenever I need an Alien for these guys to fight... If you good people would like to PM an Idea for an Alien that would be great...**


End file.
